1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cerium-zirconium composite metal oxide and, more particularly, to a cerium-zirconium composite metal oxide which is suitable for use as a promoter for an exhaust gas purifying catalyst for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exhaust gas emitted from an internal combustion engine such as an automobile engine includes such substances as nitrogen oxides (NOx), carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrocarbons (HC). These harmful substances can be neutralized by means of a three-way catalyst which oxidizes CO and HC and reduces NOx into O2.
Such a three-way catalyst is generally composed of a support made of an oxide such as γ-alumina, and a catalyst component consisting of a noble metal such as platinum (Pt), palladium (Pd) or rhodium (Rh) supported on the support.
In order for the oxidation of CO and HC and reduction of NOx to proceed efficiently on the three-way catalyst, it is necessary that the air-fuel ratio in the internal combustion engine is properly controlled and that the composition of the exhaust gas lies within a narrow, particular range. In reality, however, the composition of the exhaust gas experiences some variations due to such factor as a delay in the operation of a control system, and may deviate out of the above-mentioned narrow range.
In a cerium-zirconium composite metal oxide, Ce atoms can change the valence thereof between 3 and 4. In an oxidizing atmosphere including a relatively large amount of O2 the Ce atom changes the valence from 3 to 4 and absorbs oxygen, while in a reducing atmosphere containing a relatively large amount of CO and HC the Ce atom changes the valence from 4 to 3 and releases oxygen, thus demonstrating an oxygen storage capacity (OSC).
Therefore, including the cerium-zirconium composite metal oxide in an exhaust gas purifying catalyst has an effect of mitigating the variations in the exhaust gas composition in the vicinity of catalyst component, thereby causing the purification of exhaust gas to proceed more efficiently.
In addition, absorption of oxygen by the cerium-zirconium composite metal oxide is accompanied by the generation of a significant amount of heat, and the heat can be used to warm up the catalyst when starting up the engine, thus making it possible to shorten the time before the catalyst is activated. For this reason, the cerium-zirconium composite metal oxide is used as a promoter for an exhaust gas purifying catalyst.
Prior art related to the cerium-zirconium composite metal oxide includes those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-194742 and in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 6-279027.
However, the cerium-zirconium composite metal oxide has a drawback that the oxygen storage capacity decreases after it has been exposed to a high temperature of about 1000° C. or more for a long period of time, thus showing an insufficient durability.